It's Always Foggy in Grey Bluff City
by The Pinball Wizard
Summary: Sequel to It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue City. The survivors find themselves fending off the undead once more. More lines will be crossed, more will die. Kingdom Hearts/Left 4 Dead/Resident Evil


**It's Always Foggy in Grey Bluff City**

**By: **The Pinball Wizard & Bring Your Own Kites

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, or Kingdom Hearts

**Ownership: **We own the characters you don't recognize

**Warning: **Rated M for a reason

**Note: **This is a sequel to It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue City, we suggest you read it first.

**Chapter One: **Wake Up Call

"_This is the end of the world."_

-Muse

**|Kite's POV|**

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. THWACK!" I hit my hand against the alarm clock and it goes flying. It slams against the wall, then gives a final gasping breath and becomes silent.

I stare at the ceiling for a moment. I had the most intense dream. I went to Switch Blue City, y'know that city just outside of Radiant Garden… Well I went there to pick up the newest volume of Gintama. Cid, Squall, and Yuffie decided to come with me. Actually, I'm pretty sure I dragged Yuffie along, then Cid said he wanted to come. Then Squall didn't want to be left alone. He has this thing where he thinks the girl next door, Paine, is trying to kill him. I do too… She's a little off…

Anyways back to the matter at hand. We went to the bookstore, but when we went inside there was no one inside. Then some guy popped out from behind the counter and tried to jump Yuffie. Which no one in their right mind would do. I mean she's trained in about…every martial arts known to man. She quickly got rid of him like it was nothing. But he didn't go down like everyone else, however. He got back up and tried to bite Yuffie. Put quiet simply, he was a zombie. I must have a real imagination if I had a pretty detailed dram about this.

Okay, so then… He kept getting up and we decided to get out of there, but not before I stole the newest volume of Gintama and a few other books. We ran out of the store and they were everywhere. We couldn't get to the car so we ran to the next closest store so we could use the back to flee the main street. The next closest store was a convenience store. We got inside alright and there was this mother, her baby kid, a kid named Luneth, Kairi this girl from my school, some guy that believed that it was Cosmos's judgment, and some other people who don't really matter. The zombies got through the front door and we went to escape through the back, but before we could the people that didn't matter died. While actually trying to get out, I went to reach for the Mum and her kid, but… Vexen closed the door… and all I heard was screaming. I started screaming at the guy, but Cid said we had to go.

A while later we got to the mall since someone said that the safest place would be the mall, but I doubted that. Later I would turn out to be right about that when glass fell from the sky. Squall took Yuffie and I and hid in a store. I decided to put on a wire bra and forgot to take it off when we met up with this government agent named Leon S. Kennedy and some people I knew from school. After being humiliated in public, we find that Axis, one of the people that Axel was supposed to bring to the mall, didn't jump through the window. We went to find him but he wasn't there. So we went back inside. We ran for a while, until we got tired. Luneth and Axel decided to get us snacks. While they were inside, I asked Leon a bunch of questions and he got kinda defensive.

Things went to hell before I could finish interrogating him. Zombies poured out of the stores and we ran. Luneth and Axel got left behind, but they survived as I later found out when- wait. Skipping to far ahead. Leon told us we had to get to the hospital before 12. So when we got to the hospital we split up into two groups. My group got surrounded by a few zombies when I was assaulted by Vexen who was planning on using me a bait. Cid went to stop him but died in the process. If that wasn't bad enough, Rinoa died too. Squall killed Vexen to save Yuffie and I. I'd apparently been knocked unconscious because of that chair. After I awoke, we climbed through the ventilation shafts, up an elevator shaft, through some more vents. When we made it to the stairs, we were attacked by some giant frog thing…

Then, at last while fleeing the giant frog, we made it to the top where everyone was waiting for us. Even Luneth, Axis, Sai, and Axel. I don't know how they even knew to come the hospital, but whatever. It was only a dream. But it…felt so real.

"Get up, Kite!" Cid screams from outside the door, "It's time for school."

I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I get to my feet. I don't see why I'm getting so worked up about it. My heart is beating rather fast. I'm probably just coming down with a cold or something.

I open the door that Cid is currently tapping on.

"WILL YOU STOP! I'm freakin' awake!" I scream.

"Just get ready. Everyone's waitin' for ya!" He snaps, turning away.

After I'm done getting ready I head downstairs. My cousins sit at the table lazily poking at the ramen they were given. Cid flips the pages to the Radiant times, sipping his tea as he does.

"Ready!" I say grabbing my bag from the living room and making a dash for the jeep.

"You haven't even ate your ramen yet, kid!" Cid yells.

"No time!" I say, "We're going to be late."

I hop into the back seat of the jeep. I've learned that over the two year, more or less- most likely less, that if you take the front seat prepare to duke it out with Yuffie. And everyone knows that you do not want to duke it out with Yuffie.

"Hey," Cloud, our next door neighbor, says as he hops in the car too. Cloud usually drives himself to school but he got his license revoked because of his psychotic driving. He doesn't speak very often. If he does say something it's usually in short bits. He usually hangs out with Zack and their teacher Sephiroth. He's got this very obnoxious hair cut similar to Chocobo, hence the nickname Chocobo.

I don't even bother to say anything back to him since that's the only thing he'll say to me for the rest of the day.

Yuffie makes her way out of the house followed by Cid and Squall who both have glum expressions on their face. Yuffie, of course, is bouncing with energy and she'll stay that way for the rest of the day.

Squall gets in on Cloud's side. Cid, of course, gets into the driver seat and Yuffie gets into the passenger seat. As the car starts up, Yuffie starts to go on about she lost her materia bracelet while we were playing Blitzball against those rowdy freshman. We totally showed them not to mess with us juniors. But that's beside the point. We spent an hour after class was over helping her search for it. She acts like it's our fault she wore her materia bracelet in the Globe.

Soon enough we're on the main road when we start to see people from our school using all kinds of transportation. Most of them look tired, a few look pumped up, less than half of them look like they're secretly wishing the school would explode before they get there. I'm with them.

The moment we get to school all of us part ways. But no matter we'll meet up during gym, then Yuffie, Squall, Cloud, and I will meet up during Math, then Cloud and I will meet up in physics, and then since today is a B-Day I only have lunch with Cloud. But he usually sits with Aerith, Zack, and Tifa and since Tifa hates my guts I don't sit with them. I usually just roam the hallways or sometimes sit in the courtyard outside of Yuffie and Squall's class.

"KIIIIIITE!" I hear someone scream as I walk up the stairs to first period. I stop in my track and look around. Everyone acts as if they didn't hear anything and they continue on about their day.

"Move it, carrot top!" Someone snaps.

_Huhn? Guess I have a secret admirer. _

I continue up the steps.

"KIIIIITTTTE!" The person screams again.

"WHAT?" I scream back. Everyone looks at me like I have four heads. "Who the hell is screaming my name at eight in the morning!"

"No one, man. You're the only screamin'," One of the kids in front of me says.

"You didn't just hear someone scream my name?" I raise an eyebrow to him.

"No…" He looks at me skeptically.

"Uh…continue on then," I motioning for him to go on his way.

What am I hearing? Why am I hearing someone scream my name? Am I going schizophrenic or some shit? Oh god, Cid and the others are going to get a kick out of this.

By the time I get to first period I've heard my name screamed at least four more times. My skin feels like it's burning for some reason. I don't think I'll ever say this again, but I can't wait until gym. I'm jumping straight into the Globe.

"Hey Kite! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Selphie, this obnoxiously annoying girl, says sitting on my desk.

"No, I'm fine…" I groan, hoping she'll go away. But I know she won't. She never ever does. She's a lot like Yuffie…

"Uh huh! Suuuuuurrrre!" She pats me on the shoulder.

How on earth could someone have this much energy? Maybe they drink like ten bottles of red bull… I don't know. I'm still trying figure out if I'm coming down with schizophrenia.

I lay my head down on the desk. I close my eyes. For some reason all I see is fire. I see the silhouette of someone screaming over me, much like my dream when Cid had died trying to save my life. I can't make out who it is, because nothing about them is visible.

"KIIIIITTTE!" Someone screams, causing me to open my eyes. Selphie still stares down at me with a smile on her face.

"Ughhh…" I groan, pulling my hair. What is going on? What if I'm having premonitions or something? What if the school's going to blow up? What if- I calm down and ignore those visions? Sounds like a good idea.

For the rest of the day I zone in and out, trying desperately to ignore the voices and the weird day dream things.

"What are you doing!" Yuffie screams shoving me out of the way of the blitz ball, "Are you trying to let those freshman bastards win after I lost my materia bracelet! I know one of them found it! One of those skanky bitches is probably wearing it right now!"

I roll my eyes. "Y'know Yueff… It probably went down the drain when they drained the Globe…"

"Don't say that!" She screams, delivering a harsh kick to the blitz ball. Our whole team would watch in awe as the ball whistles past all of the freshman and goes straight into the goal, but we've seen it so many times that we've become desensitized to the fact that she can do that. "I want to believe that one of those bitches took it!"

"But you know it's probably true…right?"

"Are you trying to piss me off, Kite?" She snaps.

"Oh, you figured out my grand plan, Yueff…" I wave my hands in the air sarcastically.

"Grr…" She glares at me. She honestly looks like she's about to beat the living crap out of me. But thankfully for me Cid signals for us to come out.

"Ya guys did great out there! Showed Miss. Luco's class whose boss!" He pats Squall on the back. A faint smile appears on Squall's face as he continues towards the locker rooms.

"Kite, what's goin' on with ya? You look a little pale," Cid says as I walk past him.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong at all," I lie. I thought being in the water would make feel better, but I feel the same, except now I'm sopping wet.

But, by the time it's 7th period, the intensity increases. The screams get louder, the visions get clearer. But I still can't seem to make out the person's face. I stare absentmindedly at the chalkboard. My skin feels like it's going to peel off from heat any moment. Everything outside of the dream is starting to get blurry.

I slowly feel myself begin to lose consciousness. I grab onto Selphie's shirt as she walks past my seat.

"Kite?" I hear her say. I close my eyes. "Teacher! I think there's something wrong with Kite!" There is a hint of fear in her voice.

I open my eyes again, but this time… I hear it perfectly. I see the person clearly. I wasn't seeing things at all. I was dreaming about one more day…one more normal day without zombies. One more day with Cid. One more day…with all of us together.

I'm lying on the ground surrounded by the wreckage of the helicopter we used to high tail it out of Switch Blue… Squall is screaming in my face for me to get up. He looks like he's about to cry. Honestly, Squall crying is not a good feat at all. He holds onto my shirt like he might lose me like he did Cid and Rinoa.

"What…" I groan sitting up. Our entire group is scattered throughout the wreckage covered in ash and blood and cuts. Yuffie is by Luneth helping him to his feet. Leon S. Kennedy is cleaning off Kairi's face. Sai is helping his younger brother, Axis, pulls a piece of metal out of his arm. Zidane and Axel stand off to the side, unharmed.

Squall sighs deeply, patting me on the shoulder. He gets to his feet.

"Well… There goes our escape…"

"There goes our freedom, you mean…" I smirk. How everything happened slowly begins to come back to me.

**-Forty minutes earlier-**

"No. You think you guys had a hard time!" Sai points an accusatory finger at Yuffie, who claims that we went through more hell than he did. "I escaped a near death experience with a zombie with a rocket launcher, out ran a zombie elephant, nearly got turned into one about 100 times, I killed a zombie crocodile, killed my math teacher, rescued that little bitch right there," He points at Axis who just looks out the window and pretends like he isn't listening, "Then made it through the hospital. So don't you guys even try to say that you've had it harder than me."

"Alright," Axel says, "Now if we get split up for any reason, I'm going with Sai."

"I wouldn't want you with me even if you were the last person alive, Axel. My brother got stuck in a tree because of you! Where am I gonna get stuck? On a carousal with zombie children?" Sai says.

"What I want to know is who climbs into a tree when it's the zombie apocalypse?" Squall asks.

"Dude, it was the tree or bust. Bust meaning zombies," Axis snaps, "So let's all drop this because I'm pretty sure if you were surrounded by zombies you would climb into that lonely, bloody tree too."

"I would," I shrug.

"I cannot wait to tell the folks back home about this," Zidane laughs.

All of us look at the ground, overcome by sadness. Truth is all of our family members are probably dead. So as lame as this sounds, we're family now.

"Soooo… When we get to the capital, Leo, can we please stop and get something to eat because Kairi's leg is starting to look mighty fine…" Axel says.

Kairi leans away from Axel.

"Cannibal!" Luneth yells.

"I was just kidding!" Axel laughs nervously.

"Why do I not believe that?" I ask.

"I don't either," Squall nods his head.

"I just wanna take a bath," Yuffie says.

"Oh Cosmos, that sounds good…" Axis swoons, "You guys look a fuckin' mess."

"You don't look so attractive yourself," Kairi says.

"Uh huh, that's why you have this big splotch of intestines on your forehead," He grins. Kairi wipes at her head. "Haha, just kidding." She glares at him.

Suddenly the helicopter lurches forward. Kairi and Axis start to scream.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sai screams.

A gun shot goes off in the front of the helicopter. I peer through the glass and see Leon holding his pistol to the pilot's head.

"Leo! What did you do!" I scream.

"Everyone!" Leon shouts, "Buckle up!"

The helicopter starts to spin in circles. Then everything goes black.

And that…began our second run in with the undead.

**End Chapter One**

**The Pinball Wizard: **Hey! I'm back! Part two of the It's Always… Series. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Starting in the next chapter, I'll start putting the character bios of the Ocs. Until then, good bye.

**Next Chapter: **Clocks (Pending Title)


End file.
